Klungo
Klungo is Gruntilda's green scientist lacky and the secondary antagonist of Banjo-Kazooie and it's prequel "Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge", and the tertiary antagonist of :Banjo-Tooie". He was Grunty's assistant in the first three Banjo-Kazooie games; Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, and Banjo-Tooie, but later redeems himself at the end of Banjo-Tooie. He also appears in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. In Banjo-Tooie, Klungo is also known as; the Minion With A Mission, the Revenge-Seeking Minion, and the Career-Questioning Minion. History Banjo Kazooie Klungo started out as nothing but Gruntilda's lacky. After Gruntilda kidnapped Tooty, Banjo's little sister, Klungo created a device that could swap Tooty's beauty and Grunty's ugliness. If the gamer gets a game over, Klungo's machine becomes successful, Gruntilda acquires Tooty's beauty while Tooty acquired Gruntilda's ugliness. When Gruntilda is defeated by Banjo and Kazooie, and was buried under a rock, Klungo tried his best to push the rock and has been pushing it until the next game. Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge (GBA) Two months after Gruntilda's first defeat, Klungo created a mechanical version of Grunty; the Mecha-Grunty. After Grunty's soul was transferred into the Mecha-Grunty, managed to capture Kazooie, and travel back 20 years in the past in an attempt to prevent Banjo and Kazooie from ever meeting, Klungo followed her. Banjo and Kazooie encountered Klungo several times, once in every level, and every time Klungo gets more and more harder to beat. After Mecha-Grunty was defeated by Banjo and Kazooie, Gruntilda's ghost went back into her old body. She told Klungo to bring her sisters; Mingella, and Blobbelda to help her escape. Banjo-Tooie Two years after Gruntilda's defeat in Banjo Kazooie, Klungo is still trying to push the rock that's buried Gruntilda. He kept on pushing it until Gruntilda's sisters arrived and rescued their sister. Klungo appeared as a boss in the game. After Grunty killed Bottles the mole and escaped, she left Klungo behind to hinder Banjo and Kazooie's progress. Klungo is one of the few bosses that Banjo and Kazooie must defeat in order to processed further. Both of them fight Klungo three times, and each time his tossing ability gets more and more accurate. In the first two boss battles, Klungo is fought in Digger Tunnels, while the third boss battle takes place at the entrance of Cauldron Keep. Before the boss battles commences, Klungo drinks one of three random potions, each one grant Klungo a certain ability. The blue potion allows Klungo to multiply, with one more added for every hit (, starts of with two, the three if Banjo hit the right Klungo and finally four if Banjo hits the right Klungo), the green potion allows Klungo partial invisibility as he sometime becomes visible for a split second, and the red potion allows Klungo to grow in size. If Banjo hits him, Klungo will activate an indestructible shield and start throwing yellow potions. And it's rinse and repeat. Do this three times and Klungo will be defeated. Every time Klungo is defeated he retreats, begging Gruntilda to hit him with her Broomstick. After Klungo is defeated for the third time, he redeems himself and leaves Gruntilda's side. Banjo-Pilot Klungo also appeared as both a playable character and boss in the video game; Banjo-Pilot. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Klungo quits working for his boss and decides to make games. Klungo opened his arcade in Showdown Town. Klungo hosts challenges in Nutty Acres, LOGBOX 370, Banjoland and Terrieam of Terror. Powers Klungo is a fairly strong minion of Gruntilda. He's incredibly intelligent as he was able to invent a machine that can swap the beauty and/or the ugliness. Klungo also invent amechanical version of Gruntilda. He does have some strength but not enough to push a large boulder. Klungo also uses four different potions when he fighting, each one with a different ability, however Klungo only drinks one of three potions before the boss fight, and throws the fourth potion. The red potions allow Klungo to grow in size. When he becomes the size of a giant, Klungo will mostly perform a jumping attack. The green potion turns Klungo invisible, however the formula is proven to be incomplete, as Klungo will become visible for a split second, giving away his location. The blue potion allows Klungo to create clones of himself. The first time Klungo can only create one clone. If he takes a hit, he then can create two clones, and finally three if he gets hit a second time. If the real Klungo, or the Klungo clones gets hit however, the clones will disappear. Hitting the clones will not result in a hit point, but a buzzing sound, indicating that Banjo and Kazooie had hit the wrong Klungo. Finally the yellow potion. Unlike the first three potions, Klungo doesn't drink the yellow potion. Instead, he uses them as projectiles. He also seems to have a near unlimited of yellow potions. At first as Klungo appeared to have poor accuracy when it came to throwing the yellow potions, during each boss battle, Klungo's throwing accuracy got progressively better. Klungo also has an indestructible energy shield that is generated after taking a hit, and it can't be penetrated. But the effects of the shield will wear off through the course of time. Trivia * His way of using the letter S is very similar to Kaa the snake/python of Disney's The Jungle Book. * Klungo's hands in Banjo-Tooie bares a resemblance to Donkey Kong. * Mr. Mufflin parodies him and Wario. * It's been implied that Klungo is married. After Klungo was defeated for a third time in Banjo-Tooie, Klungo realized that the more beaten up he got, the more ugly he becomes, and that Mrs. Klungo wouldn't find him handsome anymore. Unfortunately, Mrs. Klungo is never seen in Banjo-Tooie, or any of the other Banjo-Kazooie games. * Klungo is the only boss in Banjo-Tooie that has more than one title. Category:Banjo Kazooie Characters